


The Last Day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vincent Eline only has to make it through the last day of school. Just one day where his ex-girlfriend Meridian Jacobs could be around any corner, then he'd be free- free from seeing her, free from thinking about her, free from feeling.The problem is, things don't quite workout that way.Then again, do they ever?





	The Last Day

The day starts as most do, the beeping of an alarm clock, a groan and a thrown pillow, the owner of the headrest immediately regretting his decision. With another groan he promptly rolls off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. There’s a snort from the doorway.

“I’ll never understand your morning method, come on Vince.” His mother, Sarah, turns again from the doorway, smiling as she moves back to the kitchen.  
Vincent lets out another groan before he sits up, yawning and running a hand through his hair. Yet another yawn announced his decision to stand, moving sleepily to his closet and choosing a shirt and a pair of jeans at random before moving off to his bathroom, stripping along the way. Vincent stands under the shower head, berating himself silently when he flinches away from the sudden water spray. He takes only the necessary time, washing his hair and rinsing the soap off of his skin before he steps out again, looking into the half-fogged mirror with a vague interest.

Brown eyes, a crooked nose from one too many missed baseballs, messy black hair made somehow messier by the water dripping from its ends. He moves closer to the mirror, tilting his head, as if to ask if a change in viewpoint would significantly change his appearance. Humming with the lack of results, Vincent shakes his head, watching the water droplets run down the mirror, leaving clear streaks through the mist. 

A few minutes, a towel, and significantly less water later Vincent walks into the kitchen, adjusting his shirt. His mother kisses his forehead, ruffling his hair as he moves to sit at the table, grabbing the cereal box and pouring some into his bowl before adding the milk, studying the result quietly for a moment. He still isn’t looking up as he throws a cheerio at the next person to walk into the kitchen, cheering as Kel promptly catches it in his mouth. Sarah laughs softly.

“You know, when I was told my second child would be a boy as well, I never imagined that the two of you would get along so well.”

Kel snorts, kissing Sarah’s cheek gently as he grabs an apple. “Of course mom, as far as younger brothers go Vincent isn’t half bad.”

Vincent places a hand over his heart, feigning tears. “That’s so incredibly touching Kel, thank you.”

Kel just rolls his eyes with a smile, ruffling Vincent’s hair as he bites into the apple, covering his mouth as he speaks, “How’s the last day of school looking so far?”

Vincent just grins, “an Auto final and study halls? It’s my favorite day of the year!”

Kel grins back. “It should be, seeing how much time we spent on your damn car.”

Sarah hums as she moves past. “Language.”

Kel hums an apology as Vincent looks up. “Where’s dad, anyway?”

Their mom looks away, voice terse as she speaks, the brothers sharing a concerned glance. “He went in early, said he had some work he wanted to get done.”

Kel nods a little, kissing Sarah’s cheek as he moves to throw away the apple core. “I love you mom, we’ll be back later, come on Vince you need to get to school.”

Vincent shovels a few more bites in his mouth before he moves to rinse out the bow, darting past Sarah and grabbing his backpack before kissing her cheek. “Later mom, love you!”  
Sarah smiles softly, waving as she watches her sons walk out the door. “I love you both.”

Kel is silently as he buckles his seatbelt and starts the car, Vincent’s voice soft from the passenger seat as he breaks the silence after a moment. “Should we talk to dad?”

Kel sighs as he pulls out of the driveway. “I just don’t know V. He’s never home to talk to.”

Vincent nods a little, biting his lip. Kel looks over with a reassuring smile. 

“Hey now, don’t let this get you down. It’s the last day, and I’ve only got a few exams left this week, then we’re both free. It’ll be alright.”

Vincent smiles a little and nods, tapping against the dashboard. “Yeah.”

Kel’s voice is soft as they pull up next to the high school, looking over at Vincent. “How are things with you and-”

Vincent just shakes his head, looking to his lap.

Kel hums, ruffling his hair, Vincent smiling a little with the gesture. “It’ll be alright Vince.”

Vincent nods, opening the door and shouldering his bag, turning and laughing softly as Kel extends a fist. “Love you?”

Vincent just smiles, rolling his eyes as he touches his knuckles to Kel’s. “Love you too.” He turns away from the car, merging into the flow of students passing the threshold of the doors, a short walk later and he stops, pressing his forehead to the cool metal of his locker as he breathes. He just had to make it one more day. His breath catches as a familiar laugh sounds from down the hall, his eyes closing and the owner of the laugh is clear in his mind, her bright smile directed to him. He opens his eyes again to find her, unable to stop himself from wilting when he sees who she’s with.

Meridian. Bright, long blue hair, a highlighter yellow dress and knee-high boots announcing her existence. Everything about it is so very _her_ that Vincent has to hold back the ache. She’s with her new girlfriend, the person Vincent could never be. He tears his eyes away from them, moving quickly down the hallway to his class, pushing down the jealousy and ache rising in his throat. His only goal at the moment was to get as far away from Meridian and the memories she holds.

As far from his feelings as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
